


Can't get you out of my head

by Filtairn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filtairn/pseuds/Filtairn
Summary: This is essentially a vent piece that's written from my point of view about my best friend.  Please pay attention to tags,  I'm 18 and he's 17, I'll be changing our names for safety's sake and will mostly update when I'm struggling with my thoughts.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be named sig in this story, and my friend will be link. It'll probably start out chill so have a little patience haha

A bit of backstory, since you're all newcomers. I've been best friends with link for years. I met him in sophomore year of highschool, and he was a freshman. Admittedly, I was jealous at first. He was a lot like me, but seemingly just... better in the ways that counted. He was stunning... kind, funny, and sweet... I eventually talked to him more over lunches at our friend groups table and decided to stick by him. As time progressed, I found myself growing more protective by the day. He'd had an even worse time of it than me, and I felt an intense desire to help him however i could. Time went on throughout the school years, and we spent countless movie nights, lunches, and ditched classes together. We'd talk about everything, from past trauma and dysphoria to the newest meme and our favorite music. We even had sex a couple times, though I'll be the first to admit I underperformed due to being overexcited. Now I obviously can't explain the majority of the going ons to you, but frequently he'd be at the center of drama, and time after time, I'd stand by him. I watched the trash that would use him and rage inside knowing there was nothing I could do but support him when they left. I was seen as a brother, a friend, and he was too scared to lose me to date me, or that's what I was told by a mutual friend. Nonsense, of course, but unfortunately there was little I could do to dissuade his misplaced fears apart from prove I'd never leave. In my senior year, his boyfriend erin got drunk and raped him, and that's where things became even more polarized. I left our friend group, as they were largely nothing more than yowling hyenas, eager to turn on one another for the slightest bit of attention. I frequently would look back on the group, wondering what held us together, what identified us as a group. You have geeks, cheerleaders, sluts, stoners, jocks and the like, but our group had it all, and was rather popular. One day though, I realized with no small amount of laughter that i knew what it was. We were all fucked in the head. Some of us were narcissists, some were depressed, and some were anxious, and there were all other manner of issues, but each and every one of us had a mental issue. In any case, erin pled guilty on trial, and currently has sex offender status, but the majority of the group bizarrely took his side. So after years of being in this pathetic den of trash, I left and vowed to myself I'd protect link no matter what. Various things happened throughout the year, I helped in further legal proceedings and whatnot, but eventually I graduated, and I saw link much less often for a time. I apologize for the rather mind numbing introduction, but from here on out, I'll make an attempt to be more interesting.


	2. It's been too long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I called link up for a lunch since we'd not seen each other in forever and it was finally summer again.

I looked in the mirror as I buttoned up my scarlet shirt, leaving the top and bottom button undone to show the bone necklace I'd worn for a year now, and I straightened my sleeves, letting out a sigh. 'It's been so long... I wonder if it'll be awkward...' I run a comb through my hair then toss it a little with my fingers and ruffle my shirt a bit. Giving the appearance of nonchalance, pretending that I didn't plan exactly how every last detail should look. An elaborate farce, like most things I do. I chuckle a bit to myself and pour myself a glass of water, checking the time. '3pm. Hmm... thought he left at 2:32? I suppose he may have texted that he was leaving prematurely... or perhaps he stopped to get a drink? Ahh I'm worrying too much. He'll be here.' He arrived at 3:04 with an apology and a winning smile, some joke accompanying it but... that smile alone... I'd have forgiven an hour late if he'd just smile like that again... my heart sped up as I got in the small car. "So how've you been? Things with your boyfriend ok?" His boyfriend lived a state away but they made things work... I heard frustrating things about him, but he was lightyears ahead of most of the trash link dated, and link seemed happy. "Well it's been rough at school... I've considered transferring, erin followed me to my car the other day, but I've got pepper spray now" he smiled at me but cold rage and disgust filled my veins as I looked at the little canister. How dare he, how dare erin still dare look at link?! What I wouldn't give to feel his windpipe crushing beneath my hand... I brought a fake smile to my face, practiced throughout my childhood and no harder than walking. "Well it'd be pretty funny to see him run wouldn't it." I chuckle, but look over at his face, into his gorgeous blue eyes, a pale blue like chipped ice, and I spoke more seriously "you sure you're alright though?" He nods and we turn into the parking lot. "Yeah, it's fine, my parents said that they'll pull me out of the school if I feel unsafe at all" I liked his parents... he deserved them after what his biological ones had put him through. "Well that's good... so what're we getting?" "Panda Express" I resist the urge to pull a face of distaste. I'm not incredibly picky but nonetheless, the food was subpar at best... I certainly could cook him better... "Hey you there?" I blink and laugh, embarrassed at my losing track of the situation. "Yeah, sorry about that, what's up?" "I asked how your girlfriend is dork" I stifle a wince. I felt bad for playing with the girls feelings, but I couldn't honestly say I loved her. She was a plaything, a distraction. Pleasant enough company, but when we fucked I couldn't help but imagine link, his short little gasps, his tight insides gripping my length... "You know, things are okay, but it's hard cause she's real busy lately." A half truth. She did have lots of work lately, but always made it clear she had enough time for me. I pushed her to focus on her work though, both from a desire to see her succeed after one of us inevitably leaves, and a desire to be alone lately. Link just nodded and ordered. Orange chicken. Might as well have just poured a cup of sugar down his throat. I look at the menu, praying for something edible, and I settle for the chow mein. He speaks up again as we wait for our food. "Well you guys are so cute together, i hope she makes you happy" i make a noncommittal noise and look at him, his Auburn hair in a handsome undercut, showing off that sharpening jawline. The t was certainly working... I forced myself to look away as the food came up all too quickly. Though I suppose that's why they call it fast food. I was planning on eating alone with him in the car, but he decides we should eat inside. We eat and drink an apple juice we ordered, laughing and cracking jokes. It's so funny... I'm never more genuine, and yet never more guarded than when I'm with him. Every step is carefully judged so i don't push him away, every step orchestrated like a dance to pull him closer. And yet... the happiness I feel with him is real. The joy I feel when he compliments me threatens to overwhelm me... we go downtown and wander, just talking and windowshopping. Far too quickly, the day wraps up and I return home, finishing my night on my knees, bringing myself to an unsatisfying climax in the stifling summer heat with his name on my lips.


	3. Same thing,  day after day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is... a fantasy chapter.   
> As usual read the tags, and in addition, there will be detailed cannibalism in this chapter.

I met link much like before. A simple lunch date, but as he looks at my phone as I show him a video, I slip something in his drink. My heart's racing. I've been planning for weeks. Practicing on various cuts of meat, expanding my culinary knowledge. I'm no slouch when it comes to cooking, but link deserves more. I have to calm myself, act like nothings amiss. We get in the car, and begin to drive to the cabin like we'd planned. Very soon, he begins to grow tired and sluggish, the drug is doing its job. I look over at him with false concern, telling him we should switch, we took my car so I'm more familiar anyway, I'll take care of the drive. "Yeah... guess you're right sig, sorry to do this, I know you don't like driving much" I chuckle, knowing I've spread that lie for years to throw off suspicions for just such a situation. Better safe than sorry I figured. And right about now, I could kiss the me of the past for his foresight. I nod and smile softly "it's really no problem link, it's only another hour there" well, 56 minutes assuming there isn't traffic. We switch, and I drive calmly for around 15 minutes till I'm sure he's out cold, and I slow the car, pulling off, taking a moment to steady myself. I look at him, his resting face... truly beautiful... handsome... from his pale skin, perfect for leaving marks, to his well shaped hips... I find myself unable to wait. I pull him into my lap, gently pressing my feverish lips to his. I turn us so his limp body is supported by the seat, which I lay back to allow myself more room. I take my time marking and kissing every inch. A risk... foolish and needless... but he deserves this... to be worshipped... I hold him gently as I push in with a low groan. I whisper my praises, desires, and needs into his ear as I thrust slow but deep. I've practiced for him... I'm anything but the inexperienced boy that fucked his best friend. This is... the mating of our souls... the climax we deserve... I sink my teeth into his soft neck, moaning as I finish inside. I look at my beautiful mate, the one person to come close to understanding. I wish... he'd been able to truly know me. That he'd chosen me instead of the trash that used him time after time... I wish he'd chosen his knight rather than the countess foreign dignitaries. But it's okay now... his pain will come to an end, and his body will be cleansed by me, his mate... I'm a mess. My hair disorderly, sweat gathers at the base of my throat. I clean myself and then link. I put the seatbelts back on us and readjust the seats and mirrors. It's nearly sunset, but we've nearly arrived. I drive for around thirty more minutes, reaching the small path. I remove our clothes and fold them about 7 feet behind us. The sun sets as I make love one last time. A farewell. A reminder. It's everything I need... and it's all I can afford myself. I pull forth my knife and place it at his throat as I thrust into him from behind. I approach my release and steel myself for the coming climax. I finish, drawing the blade as quick as I can across his gorgeous throat. Blood, like rubies, splatters across the serene forest floor. I hush him and kiss him gently as he bleeds out, and I brush the hair from his face before carving open his abdomen. Quickly. I had to move quickly or I'd lose the chance. My heart is like a jackhammer as I slip my hand amongst those delicious insides. So close... nobody has been so close with him... nobody has corrupted his body with their filth here... my hand reaches his heart, and I close my eyes in ecstacy as i feel his last beats fade away. Like pouring out a full vessel, I felt drained, my emotions too intense to handle, there've left me again. I go about the next part quickly, removing the teeth and harvesting several organs and cuts of meat. Backstrap, lungs, diaphragm, heart, intestines, calves, 20 pounds of meat in total. I remove my necklace and concentrate the ground before reducing the remaining parts to about 10 separate pieces, dropping them along with tree seeds in 10 separate holes I'd dug 2 weeks in advance, and I cover them easily. I look out over the lake. Thank you... thank you for understanding... I know you would... I wash with water and supplies I brought with me, as well as packaging the meat and placing it into the cooler carefully. I drive home, careful to obey speed limits. I have fire, burning his clothes there after putting his meat away. About a week passes, and news of his disappearance has progressed like wildfire. I was never a suspect. The police came, but only to notify me and ask if there was anything I knew. Of course I pointed them to Erin and the others. Easy targets, and if by chance they were found guilty, they'd deserve it. I send out invites to a feast in his honor. Dish after dish, I prepare the meal with diligence and honor. I prepare all but the heart, which I pan sear and eat alone. I hold the feast the next day, the variety of dishes an array of my love. Even in death, he gives himself away to feel loved... it's what he would've wanted. I clean up after and perform a cleansing spell with his teeth, river water, my necklace, and two candles, one black and one white. I seal it all in a jar and go about my life. 

Except none of this happened... a sick fantasy. I'm slipping... every day I grow further from the paragon of justice and loyalty I aspire to be... my ideals recoil from my desires, both relics of bygone era. I think often on it. I've decided I must've inherited both from past lives... but the conflicting tears me apart.


End file.
